


Cold Feet

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Makeup Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	1. Chapter 1

You took a deep breath and held it for a moment before blowing it out shakily as you looked at your reflection. You looked beautiful, you knew that, and you knew Jax wanted to marry you. Your problem was that you didn’t know if you were ready. You loved him with all your heart but this had been such a sudden decision. He’d asked you three days ago and now here you were, already in church to say your vows. You hadn’t had time to get a proper gown, not that you’d wanted to wear one to begin with. Everything had happened so quick and now here you were in your short, white flowy dress waiting to get married.

Things with the club weren’t doing well and everything was adding up, pilling on top of Jax’s back to the point where instead of relaxing with you when you got home, he would let out all his frustrations and take it out on you. You’d had a particularly nasty fight as a result and hadn’t spoken for days after. Once you’d made up, Jax had made love to you and then handed you a ring the night after, asking you to marry him and of course you said yes. You did want to marry him, but worries about croweaters and losing him due to not being good enough began to plague your mind. You felt your chest begin to tighten and your breathes coming faster and before you knew what you were doing, you were hopping out of the window in the small closet that was your dressing room.

Your feet hit the ground with a thud and you looked around, not knowing which way you should go in the alley. Deciding to go left, you walked around and went behind the building, leaning against the wall. You didn’t know why you left or how long you had until the ceremony. You didn’t even know how long you were going to wait before going back but those thoughts were put on the back burner as an arm wrapped around your waist, a hand covering your mouth. Your eyes widened and you tried to scream, taking in a breath and noticing too late the chloroform soaked cloth pressed against your face. You vision slowly became hazy and you felt yourself going weak, your last thought that you definitely shouldn’t have walked out on Jax.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What do you mean she’s not in there? The closets 12 by 8. Where the fuck could she be?” 

“The window was open.” 

Jax’s face tightened. 

“You telling me she split?” 

Chibs hesitated before nodding lightly. 

“Aye. Let’s not jump to conclusions though. She might’ve had a reason.” 

“Yeah, that she doesn’t want to fuckin marry me.” 

No one said a word as Jax sat on the pew, his head in his hands. Gemma stood beside her son, hands on her hips and a look that could kill in her eyes. Every head turned to the door though as Chucky came running in.

“They took her!” 

Jax immediately stood, forgetting about his anger at you. 

“Who did?” 

“Mayans. I just saw them speed off in a van. I was coming around the alley and saw them sticking her in the back. I think they knocked her out.”

The mood in the church shifted and now everyone was on alert. They all knew that you were outside because you’d gotten cold feet and they would scold you over that later but right now they needed to go after you and get you back. Jax was the first one out of the church, already mounting his bike when the others came out. 

“Opie, Juice! With me!” 

Both men nodded and went to their bikes without hesitation. Their would-be Queen had been taken and they weren’t going to stop until they got you back.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jackie…Jackie give me the bottle.” 

Chibs placed a hand on Jax’s shoulder and gently tried to pull the bottle away from his hand. Jax wasn’t having it though and tightened his grip before snatching the Jameson closer to him, a sigh leaving Chibs. Jax had been like this for 3 days.

Juice, however, had spent the last 3 days doing Intel on everyone in the MC but had only ended up at dead ends every time. Even still, he’d refused to give up and had spent every second he could on his computer while Jax had spent his time drinking and in bed. He’d gone through a course of emotions, mainly anger and sadness but lately he was just emotionless. He barely spoke to or hung out with anyone except for Juice, wanting to know if he got any leads. He was snappy and rude with everyone and Gemma was the only one that had managed to sit him down and get a balanced meal in his stomach.

He was so angry with you but he missed you much more. You were his everything. No one had ever loved him like you did and he’d never loved someone the way he loved you. It had taken a lot for him to finally ask you to marry him, not sure exactly when you were ready. It wasn’t a subject you spoke on often but when he’d proposed, you we’re ecstatic, tears of joy flooding your eyes as you threw yourself into his arms. To him, you’d been excited and ready to spend the rest of your life with him so the fact that you’d walked out on your wedding crushed him.

He’d questioned everything these past days. If he’d loved you enough, if he made you feel appreciated enough, if he spent enough time with you. His brothers had assured him that your reason must’ve been tied to the club and it was. You were scared of losing him, or any of them. You were afraid of the violence and death that was coming more frequently recently. Even with the anger, he was worried sick about you and hated the thought of you stuck somewhere scared and in danger. He loved you despite everything but 3 days in his drunken thoughts had him sold that you simply didn’t love him and that caused him a searing pain.

Similarly, you were feeling the same pain at the thought of how he must be feeling. While you sat tied to the hard wooden chair, you contemplated how wrong of a decision that it had been to walk out. You’d been planning to go back later. You had never planned to not marry him, you just needed air and to think. You loved him with all your heart and it wasn’t being married to him that scared you. It was the fear of losing him at some point. You were so hopelessly in love with him, you couldn’t imagine losing him to the violence of retaliation one day. So you’d left to take a breather but now you were here tied up in this basement and your fiancé was probably in shreds at the betrayal. The thought brought on a fresh wave of tears and you bowed your head, the gash on your cheek stinging from the tears.

You continued to cry but got quiet as you heard the door to the basement open, Esai coming down the stairs. He smirked at you and laughed as he saw the tears on your cheeks, ridiculing you like he’d been doing the past 3 days.

“You still crying?” 

You said nothing and continued to look down at your lap, wincing as he pulled your head back by the hair. 

“I asked you a question, puta.” 

He growled as you spit in his face and raised his arm to backhand you again but stopped as he heard movement upstairs in the house. You could see his eyes widen and he pulled his gun from his waistband, turning to you. 

“You better keep your mouth shut.” 

He turned away from you and headed back up the stairs, gun raised. You closed your eyes and hoped that the commotion upstairs was the club confronting his guys. You were sure that you’d catch hell when and if they found you but you were willing to take anything if it meant that you’d be able to feel your Old Man’s arms around you again. That was if he’d even still want you.

You flinched as you heard gunshots and shouting upstairs but it was so jumbled, you couldn’t really tell who was who. Footsteps pounded on the ceiling and you looked up as the door slammed open, Jax running down the stairs. You let out something in between a sigh and a laugh as he ran up to you. He held your face in his hands and you leaned into his touch immediately. Looking up at him, you saw dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess, a telltale sign that he hadn’t been sleeping much. You could also smell the liquor on his breath and your heart hurt knowing you’d put him there.

He pulled his knife from its sheath and cut the rope binding your hands and feet before placing his hands on your waist and helping you up. You leaned into him and hugged his body to yours like your life depended on it and he held you as well, one hand on your back and the other woven into your hair, keeping your head against his chest. 

“Jax.” 

You didn’t say anything else but he understood and nodded, pulled away from you and grabbing onto your hand leading you up the stairs. 

“Let’s go home.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You stepped out of the bathroom in your towel and saw Jax laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. You bit your lip and walked around the bed to your side and pulled off your towel before climbing into the bed, knowing you needed to talk it out. Jax looked over at you but didn’t even look at your bare chest, just kept eye intact as you laid beside him. You rested your head on your pillow and kept looking at him, a pout forming on your lips. 

“I’m-” 

Jax cut off your apology and rolled over, his body hovering above yours.

His hand took grip of your hair and yanked your head against the pillow, your neck exposed but your eyes still on his. His eyes held fire and his mouth was tight, his anger becoming more apparent by the second. His breathing was growing ragged and his brows furrowed. 

“What the fuck were you thinking?” 

“I’m sorry. I just got nervous, I didn’t-” 

“Do you love me?” 

You nodded quickly, your sadness showing in your eyes as you looked up at him. 

“More than anything.”

He said nothing but attached his lips to the base of your throat, kissing you roughly, his teeth grazing every now and then. You stayed still, thankful that he still wanted you after leaving and you relaxed into him. He moved down your chest, his teeth sinking into the top of your breast sharply. He growled at the sharp intake of your breath and continued down, not being gentle in the slightest, especially not when he he sank his fingers into your hips and flipped you over onto your stomach.

He pulled you up onto your hands and knees as he slid his boxers down and lined himself up, pushing himself into you quickly. You gasped and closed your eyes, bracing yourself with your hands against the mattress. Jax took hold of your hair in a fist, pulling your head and body back into him as his hips snapped. You moaned out loudly and he leaned forward some, biting the back of your shoulder.

You whimpered and at the painful pleasure and Jax picked up the pace, bringing his mouth to your ear. 

“I love you, but you better not ever fucking leave me again.” 

You nodded and turned your head, his lips pressing against yours for a quick kiss. 

“I won’t. I promise I won’t.” He nodded and sat back up, your whimpers turning into low moans as he pounded into you. 

“Better not.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So, you mind telling me what the fuck that was about?” 

You nearly jumped out of your skin as you heard the sound of Gemma’s voice as she entered your house. No hello, no good morning, no how are you. She just used her key and came into the house, ready to tear you a new one. You sighed and placed the wet plate back down into the sink, drying your hands before turning around and looking at your soon to be, should’ve already been mother in law. 

"Good morning Gemma. There are pancakes on the stove, I have-“ 

"Cut the shit. Why did you walk out on Jax?” 

You leaned your head back and looked at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. 

“Sit down Gemma.” 

You walked over to the dining room table and sat down with your mug, ready to try and explain yourself. Suddenly, Jax appeared in the hallway and walked over into the kitchen after hearing the door open from the room. 

“Hey mom.” 

She said nothing and nodded sharply, never taking her eyes off of you as he kissed her cheek. Jax could feel the tension and made his way over to you, leaning down to give you a kiss. Gemma’s scoff didn’t go unnoticed. 

"So what, you’re just letting her back in? She abandons you on your wedding day and you forgive her overnight?“ 

Jax was walking towards the fridge but turned back around towards the two of you. 

"Mom, stop.” 

“No. She walked out on you on your wedding, do you forget that?” 

You could see the bit of hurt on Jax face but it was barely noticeable against the annoyance that was there as well. 

“No, I didn’t forget that. Did you forget that she got knocked out, kidnapped and tied up in a warehouse for three days?” 

Jax grabbed your jaw gently and angled your face so she could see your cheek.

Gemma turned to you and looked over your face, the cut and bruise on your cheek sticking out more now, the skin purple and slightly swollen. Her face softened at the sight and her lips pursed as she looked back up at her son’s voice. 

“She fucked up. We talked it out last night and it-” 

“Talked it out or fucked it out?”

“Both.” 

You blushed lightly and looked down under Gemma’s gaze while Jax kept talking. 

"We talked it out and got it settled. She wasn’t planning on staying away, she just needed a breather. The Mayans took her before she could come back. She still walked out but that’s between us. Now give her a break.“ 

The tone of Jax’s voice left no room for objection and with a huff, Gemma crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Fine. When are we going to reschedule the wedding for?” 

She looked at you and Jax looked over at you as well, curious to know if you would want to reschedule or not. 

You shrugged and looked at Jax. 

“It doesn’t matter to me. I think we should just do something simple. No church or anything. Maybe we could just do it at the clubhouse. I want to do it as soon as possible.” 

They both nodded and Jax smiled at you warmly. 

“Ok babe. This weekend?” 

You returned the smile and nodded. 

“This weekend.” 

Jax stayed looking at you for a few more seconds, the love in his eyes still enough to make you blush even after all these years. You looked at Gemma. 

“And you can stay in my dressing room the whole time if it’ll make you feel better."

She smirked and gave you a nod. 

"Yeah, I might just have to do that.”


End file.
